An Alphabet of Love Letters
by chartreuseian
Summary: Nikola's away for 27 long days but he's come up with a rather ingenious way of making sure he stays on Helen's mind. Established Teslen relationship set in the vague and misty future of season five.
1. Prologue

**This is a short little bit of fluff that was inspired by a set of alphabet postcards I got for free at work. It is pure, unadulterated Teslen fluff. Ratings vary from chapter to chapter but the highest it gets is a slightly strong T. **

**I don't own Sanctuary which is sad because if I did, I'd totally finance another season!**

**xx**

* * *

Helen awoke slowly, her entire body still humming and she snuggled further into the warm blankets. She could hear the soft chirp of her alarm and the first vestiges of artificial sunlight were flitting through the gauzy curtains by the windows but she just couldn't bring herself to wake up properly. She was too comfortable.

Smiling, Helen shuffled backwards into the soft warmth behind her. Her eyes snapped open at the realisation that the mass pressed to her back was too soft, much too soft to be the wiry chest she was growing used to snuggling into.

Bolting up right, Helen twisted as she clutched the blankets to her chest, eyes wide as she surveyed the room. It was lighter than usual, the sun having become brighter with the day cycle though she couldn't figure out why. Usually she rose at sunrise and her alarm was programmed for minutes after the event just in case.

Looking down, she noted the pillows that had been carefully arranged behind her, a small piece of paper laying off to the side thanks to her rather abrupt wake up.

Ignoring the fact that the man who'd been sharing her bed on a semi regular basis now they'd stopped trying to screw each other into oblivion and actually gotten into something vaguely resembling a relationship wasn't there, she picked up the heavy grade paper, running a thumb over the bright red wax that sealed the intricately folded note.

Bloody Nikola, she thought almost instantly. Even without a seal in the wax or a hint of writing she knew it was from him. Who else would be able to sneak from the room without her noticing. Sighing, Helen fell back against the pillows, breathing deeply to capture the last of his scent as it lingered on the linens. She knew he was leaving today, he and Henry were to travel to the surface for 27 long days and it had been something they'd planned out weeks ago. It was the entire reason he'd slipped into her bed last night despite it not being a designated date night.

Helen sighed dreamily at the memory of his stealthy infiltration of her bedroom. Not that she hadn't expected it, after all she'd been lounging on the bed in nothing more than his silk robe as she lay in wait but there had been something rather delicious about the surreptitiousness of it all. The rules they were following were not those set out by a parent or some other authority, in many respects they could spend every night together if they so wished but the feel of breaking even self imposed rules had given them both an added boost of adrenaline in those first few hours. Helen chuckled again, smiling smugly at the thought.

Very early on she'd learnt of Nikola's stamina. At first she'd hoped it would be some kind of blessing, allowing them to get all that pent up emotion out in one lengthy burst but the plan had backfired and she'd become addicted, becoming addicted to him. It got so bad that at one point Henry had had to sit her down and suggest she maybe needed to delegate a little more if she intended to have more of a life. He'd been very sweet about it all, stuttering and assuring her that he was happy for her but after three consecutive days of not leaving the bedroom except for the quickest of dashes to the kitchen, she decided he had a valid point.

That's when the whole dating thing had come about. Plus she had felt the need to demonstrate that she was interested in more than just his physical body. So they'd begun dating, just once a week at first, both putting up an admirable show of friendship on the days between but then they'd exploded in a violent and very sexual way and decided more than one date a week was need. Now they were sharing dinner most nights and sharing a bed at least 50% of the time. Slowly they were getting there, getting away from friends who shagged a lot and into something warmer, softer, more tender. And she was very quickly getting to the point where waking up not in his arms was mildly disappointing.

Though hand written notes were nice, she mused with another smug grin, flipping over to snuggle into the Nikola-pillows.

Regarding the note carefully she prised the wax from the paper, unfolding it only to be greeted by a very familiar script.

_27 days is a very long time to be apart. At least it feels that way for me. Of course, the fact that we cannot contact you makes that even worse though I doubt you'd agree to phone sex with Heinrich around. Anyway, I'm getting off track. Basically, I was thinking that I should do something to keep you occupied over the next 27 days so that you don't fall into the arms of some hunky stranger. Unfortunately, while the number is divisible by three (thank you for that darling, it has made the trip slightly more attractive), I did come up with something that will take up 26 days so you'll have to start tomorrow instead._

_Once you're done here, go over to your desk. You have to promise me you'll go in the correct order and restrain yourself to one at a time but I do swear to make it worth your while. _

_Enjoy the rest of your day, my love and I hope you aren't too mad at me for setting back your alarm by a few hours. _

_Love,_

_Nikola_

Grinning, Helen glanced to her desk, noting happily the perfect squares of paper all set out across the varnished surface with his usual level of precision, something written on the front of each but she gave up on figuring out what, falling back into bed with a smile still on her face.

Briefly she wondered if whatever Nikola had planned for her was as dirty as the note she'd hid in his backpack.

Well, either way, the next 26 days were sure to be interesting.

* * *

**There will be an update for this one every day (unless there is a very good reason not to do so) because I'm trying to recreate what Helen would be getting :P I can't promise at which point of each day I'll post but I shall try and be consistent. Kick me in the noggin' if I forget, 'kay?**

**And remember, reviews are like waking up next to a mini-Tesla after not failing my monologue! Only better and slightly more satisfying... **


	2. America

**Should have mentioned that these are all super short (which is why I can post one a day). I hope the unbearable fluffiness of them make up for the length. **

**xx**

* * *

A is for America, the place I wish I could have taken you. I really think you would have been happy in New York, such a place of change and challenge. Plus then you'd have been by my side and we could have spent endless hours wandering about the parks.

Every time you visited me I was tempted to ask you to stay, certain it would have fitted you better than England ever could. Despite your affinity for tea, New York was where you should have been. Your work was all about pushing boundaries, breaking down barriers as you explored new frontiers and England was never going to properly understand that. To them you were just a commodity they could manipulate with money to bend to their will but you deserved to be more than that. They never appreciated all that you had to offer, not in the way the 'new world' would have. Not in the way I would have.

A is for America because together, I think we could have conquered it.


	3. Bridges

**HUGE PROPS TIME PEOPLE! ZaraShade is amazing and you should all go give her big hugs because she let me use her story 'The Bridges of New York City' as the basis for B without me even explaining what I wanted to use it for :P Also, massive props to the wonderful people who made a bad night better with reviews that just blew me away :) Seriously guys, I went gooey so thank you!**

**xx**

* * *

B is for the bridge on which I tried so valiantly to take you. The bridge on which you almost let me. Looking back I have no idea how we let it get that far but, at the time, I wanted nothing more than to toss those uptight ninny's over the side so that I could get back to ravaging you. Don't pretend you would have complained.

But B is not just for that single bridge. Do you remember the day we chased an abnormal across London Bridge? We got halfway across and the blasted thing jumped into the water. I was half certain you were about to throw yourself over after it! I know it's hardly an excuse but it is why I threw my arms around your waist. The look of absolute shock on your face was adorable but I feel my surprise was more prominent when you wound yourself around me as we walked back home. For all we are the same height, you felt tiny in my arms. Tiny and warm and you smelt fantastic. I honestly don't know how we actually made it back home. Every single instinct I had commanded me to sample your blood. Not enough to kill you, obviously, my heart wouldn't allow such a thing but the temptation is something I never got over. It still plagues me, you and your delicious blood. Hey, look! Another B word! Blood, your mouth-watering blood. The same blood that runs through me. It binds us love, in a way I don't think even we can properly understand some days.

B is for bridges and blood. Two reckless and foolish decisions we've made that have, in the end, brought us happiness.


	4. Crimson

**Hehe, this one has a cute story involving me spending a good ten minutes trying to prompt Emmy into guessing a "Teslen-y" colour that started with C. She ended up adding C's to the front of other colours... How this didn't spring to mind is beyond me.**

**Anyway, hugs for all those who've been reviewing, the response in consistently blowing me away :)**

**xx**

* * *

C is for crimson, the colour of your cheeks if I spend long enough kissing your neck, the colour of _that_ dress. Actually, it's the colour of many dresses that have plagued my dreams. That glittery number from the 20's, the floor length piece in the 30's, the bloody scooped neckline that day we parted. That last one was the bane of my existence for sixty years. I was so thankful you weren't wearing anything remotely crimson when I found you in Rome or I'd have stolen a far less chaste kiss.

Though I'll admit, while you've worn crimson since and will probably do so again (I do so love the little teddy you have with the silken bows), my favourite number is still that first dress. It was so very prim and proper, not an inch of your décolletage on display for me to memorise but still I've never seen you look more beautiful. That's probably not true and I realise that but when I think of you, of all the reasons I love you I can't help but think back to that dress. You were all that I could ever envisage an equal being. But far prettier. You were strong, smart, decisive, willing to take risks and put your hand up if you thought something was wrong.

C is for the colour that doesn't just suit you, it is you.


	5. Dancing

**I am posting this earlier than normal because I think when I get home I may need some warm and cuddly reviews to lift my spirits. **

**xx**

* * *

D is for dancing, not that we ever did much of it. I know I wasn't the most elegant of men on the dance floor and I can hardly blame you for choosing James in that respect but the few times we did take the floor together have been forever engrained in my memory.

You are so light on your feet, so elegant and poised. Not that you aren't always as such but there's just something about you that's different when you're dancing. You love it, I have rarely seen you happier than when you were twirling about. Even now I wish I'd studied the dance steps with more interest so that I could waltz you about with the same finesse you deserve.

Do you remember that winter's morning, just before Christmas? I swung you around the kitchen like a bloody madman, just too enthralled by your willingness to be in my arms to even think about how foolish we must have looked. You were laughing so hard at me, clutching to my shoulders as I used my increased strength to twirl you around until we came into contact with that blasted table. I know for a fact that your hip must have been very sore because mine was smarting but you just brushed it off, wound your arms around my neck and gave me the most alluring, most lazy of grins.

D is for dancing, because I figure you can always give me lessons.


	6. English

**Massive thanks to those who sent uplifting reviews :P Thankfully I passed and they weren't needed! As DragonAceSg7 suggested, I shall keep the warm fuzzies for a rainy day :P But seriously, thank you for the amazing support with this one!**

**xx**

* * *

E is for English, the language I hated until you became my tutor. Not that I particularly needed one but I could have quite happily sat about for hours at a time listening to you sound out words you thought I had trouble with. Looking back, the fact that I was so smitten is slightly stomach turning but then I simply remember what it's like to have you moaning and groaning in my ear in that sweet little accent and I instantly feel less foolish.

I really don't think you understand how hot your accent is Helen. Just thinking about it sends shivers down my spine and the fact that you've had the same accent for all the time I've known you just makes it better. The only thing that's better than hearing your haughty British tones is listening to you try and speak Serbian. Everything else just seems to roll of your tongue with ease but hearing your struggle with my native tongue is actually the most endearing thing I've ever heard. I know you'll hate me for saying that but it's true. Perhaps I could give you lessons? Though I will have to insist they occur in bed whilst very naked.

E is for English, the language you taught me to love and that brought me to my love.


	7. Friendship

**I was about to curl up all cosy with my blocked nose when I remembered this. Be proud I actually published and didn't allow my cold to dictate the terms of this fic :P Only I could get a cold on the very first day of actual cold weather (and by that I mean it got as low as 12C). *sigh* Thank you to all those who've been sending lovin' my way for this one, it's still astounding :)**

**xx**

* * *

F is for the friendship you have shown me over the years. I know I haven't always been the best of friends to you but you have always been wonderful to me. You believed in me when no one else did and, more than that, you introduced me to the others. I am completely unashamed to admit how much you all meant to me back then and still do today. That companionship was something I rarely found as a child and as I grew, it only got harder but the four of you welcomed me and made me feel as if I had a place amongst you.

Growing up I was never lacking in company or friends but there was always something different about me. Whether that was because of my mind or my family I never knew but I never quite clicked with anyone. I remember the day I arrived at Oxford being so terribly afraid that I'd be again ostracized. That was the day I made the decision to not allow anyone the chance to shun me. I figured it was easier to not have friends than to suffer through the indignity of seeming so needy. Plus I was so certain of myself I felt it almost unnecessary to attend classes and meet my 'peers'.

Then you came along with your cheerful scolding and entrancing eyes and, in a matter of minutes, changed my entire opinion on the subject of friends as well as women. You did that quite a lot, come to think of it.

F is for friendship, a friendship that has kept me going even in the darkest of days.


	8. Gifts

**This one's a biggin'! Well, in comparison to the others so far :P I just couldn't find it in me to cut out one of the gifts. **

**Thank you to everyone who had been sending me get-well reviews :P I am going to bed right this very second and hopefully shall wake up to a less blocked nose!**

**xx**

* * *

G is for the gifts you've given me over time. Both material and otherwise. The linen kerchief, the book of Whitman and the tiny porcelain dove. Of course, there were more and the gifts you've imparted me with in a less material sense have stayed with me to but it was those three things that I still have to this day.

I suppose the handkerchief wasn't originally a gift but you never asked for it back and when I did offer it back to you, you waved me away. So I kept it and, as such, I shall consider that scrap of linen embellished with your initials and pretty little vines your first gift to me. I guarded that damn thing with my life. Part of me liked to pretend it was a token of your affections (terribly sappy, I know) but a larger part of me simply enjoyed being able to keep a small piece of you. It was my lucky charm and even when it lost your scent I couldn't bear to part with it. Even now it sits in my bedside table, folded and pressed so that whenever I open the draw, I can see your embroidered initials.

To be honest, I wasn't so fond of Whitman until you gave me that book. I thought it to be the strangest gift I received that Christmas, the dedication in the front of the book made me smile. Knowing you were still thinking about me even though we'd not seen each other in years had me in the best of spirits. I think I frightened some of my little employees that year. I was so terribly thankful I'd actually gotten you something that year. Of course, I still hadn't decided whether or not to send it but your gift, whilst endearing me to the poet, tipped my decision and I sent the shawl the very next day.

And that brings us to the dove. I think it's one of the few gifts you gave me in those later years. I honestly thought you hated me towards the end. It's why I contacted you to help me die. I wanted more than anything for you to drag me back to the Sanctuary to hide me away though I didn't think it would happen. Then you gave me the dove the very first night you arrived. I kept it with me the entire time I was in hiding and now it sits with your handkerchief.

G is for the gits you gave me that kept my hopes up.


	9. Home

**Shortest one. Love to all. And I shall let you name a character in my almost completed fic if you can guess what I is. **

**xx**

* * *

H is for my home, the one place I've always felt comfortable despite anything else going on around me. The place I will always return to. The place I have always run to when I feel alone. The place I know I belong.

Your side.

H is for my home which, funnily enough, is where my heart is.


	10. Illuminated

**No one guess :( But your lovely reviews and suggestions made up for it. Totally spoilt by you lot...**

**ffer stands to either give me a name or let me use yours to whoever guesses eventually...**

**xx**

* * *

I is for illuminated, a word that could be a pun but I promise this time it's not but it's the only word I can think of to describe the look on your face when I first showed you how I could control my abilities. It was like you were lit from within, the pride that shone through made my heart want to burst. You'd been so hard at work for so long, trying to help both John and I overcome our monsters and I knew you were exhausted. I probably shouldn't have been hollering for you given the hour but I just had to show you how effective your medication had been.

You were so impressed with me as I kept morphing between my two forms and I know it's not an excuse but I cannot come up with any other reason to excuse my behaviour that followed.

I was strong, I knew I was strong and what better way to show you how strong I was than to toss you about like a child? You fitted so perfectly in my arms despite your squirming, I never wanted to put you down. I suppose I could have grabbed my bed or something and lifted that but I'd been locked in that damn room for more than a week and every time I'd seen you, your face had been set in fear. Whether for me or of me I wasn't sure only it didn't matter. I was so grateful to you that swooping you up into my arms seemed like the only thing to do.

And I don't regret it. Not one bit. You shrieked and cried out and flailed but you also clung to me, giggles bursting forth as I marched with you down the hallway.

I is for the illumining, captivating, enchanting woman who felt like nothing else in my arms.


	11. James

**Big congrats to HAPsdontkill for being the first to guess what the J was for! Though you guys did have some fairly cool suggestions (juice was maybe the most out there I heard all day). **

**Hope you like this one, I'm rather fond of the idea because it's one I've been kicking around for a while now in varying formats and I actually intend on using it eventually in a big, proper length fic. Plus, I love James :D**

**xx**

* * *

J is for James, the man who despite his adoration for you, encouraged me to love you. Or close enough to it. There was a time, believe it or not, that I thought my attraction to you to be a mistake. It was a distraction from my work, a complete change of my behaviours and a source of constant worry for me. You were too much for me, too beautiful, too kind, too loving. And it terrified me. James knew it, him and his clever eyes must have known straight away how mixed up you made me.

He was very kind about it though, no judgment or criticisms even though I know he felt the same way about you too. He simply sat me down and told me in plainest terms that I wasn't to fear loving you because it would allow me to stop being so completely self centred. I, of course, railed against him and moaned that he had no idea what he was on about. Secretly I was terrified that he'd uncovered my shameful little secret but James was relentless and refused to let me go until I admitted to him that I cared for you in a perhaps more than casual way. I was just about to tear his throat out by the time he finally stepped aside with a smug little smile.

After that he kept giving me little knowing looks, shooting glances at me as if his knowledge could get me to do something. I still have no idea what he expected of me though I have to wonder if he had hoped to chase me off. Either way I'm not sure it matters. I wasn't the man you deserved back then and I know I'd not have been able to give you what you needed. Even now I don't think I truly deserve you.

J is for James, the man who told me not to be afraid of loving you.


	12. Kiss

**I love you all and you're all excellent for guessing this :) Now I'm going to go curl up and sleep because it feels like Druitt ran me through with his fist :S**

**xx**

* * *

K is for the kisses I have given and received over the years from your sweet lips. And, to some extent, the kisses I have stolen.

Every single one of them is forever engrained in my mind. From that first carriage ride right through to the last day we spent together in the 40's. Of course now I have many more kisses but those early ones are the ones that still send me a little dizzy at the memory.

Do you remember the Christmas eve by the fire? You giggled when I pointed out the mistletoe before stepping closer to me with a grin. If I remember correctly you told me to do my worst. You tasted like cherries and brandy which probably accounted for your forward behaviour.

And then there was that day when we were snowed in and you kissed me to grab the wine bottle from my hand.

Or there was that time when you gave me an absent kiss as I greeted you out the front of the public library. I felt almost like you husband or something then, getting such a casual token of your love.

But my favourite will be the kiss you give me when I come home in a few days time.

K is for the kiss I cannot wait to receive.


	13. Lock

"Oh, Nikola, and what a kiss it will be," Helen mused to herself before heading to a rather long and boring meeting, his note tucked safely in her pocket.

* * *

**That little gem was an add on written by our lovely DragonAceSg7 and I couldn't resist posting it for everyone to get all gooey over :D**

**Also, I know most of you will have heard but I just wanna squee about the fact that Robin Dunne, Pascale Hutton, Jonathon Young and Amanda Tapping have all been nominated for Leo's AND Sanctuary has 18 nominations all up! INCLUDING ONE FOR CHIMERA! And Ryan Robbins and Christopher Heyerdahl have been nominated for non-Sanctuary but still cool (I guess) projects :)**

**Hugs for the still insanely overwhelming reviews. Makin' me wide eyed and giddy every, single morning!**

**xx**

* * *

L is for the lock you taught me to pick. The lock that, funnily enough was exactly the same as the lock on your bedchamber. I may be reading too much into that but looking back you are bloody lucky I never pieced it all together until you'd moved from that room.

I am actually kicking myself for not having realised it earlier. Can you imagine the fun I'd have had with that information back then? Not at first obviously but as our relationship grew more and more flirty during my brief returns I'd have caused all kinds of havoc.

L is for the lock you wanted me to pick. Don't try and deny it.


	14. Moonlight

**I'm not ashamed to admit that this was written during a 'naked Helen' phase :P She's just so fun!**

**xx**

* * *

M is for the moonlight that lit your skin the first time I saw you naked. Just thinking about it I feel like the dirty old man you love to tell me I am but it was an accident, I swear. Plus you were the one who was out on your balcony completely nude. It's not like I followed you or anything.

I was just sitting on my own little balcony, sipping some wine and minding my own business when what to my startled gaze should appear? I feel I ought to make a rhyme here about your delectable little rear but I'm relatively certain that would be bad taste and, as such I shall refrain. But yes, where was I? Oh, that's right. You were naked.

I'm not entirely sure how I managed to keep from leaping across the small space between the two balconies and gathering you in my arms but somehow I just sat there and watched you. The moon was high in the sky, bleaching the colour from your skin as you took deep breaths of the cool air. Your body looked almost unbelievable, soft curves and such. I wanted so badly for you to turn and see me but you didn't, you simply stood there, your body bared for the night air to see as you took deep, calming breaths.

To this day I can't figure what you were doing that night but I don't care. It was the moment I got to see past all you fine clothes and confining corsets. You were yourself in every way in that moment and it was truly beautiful to see.

M is for the moonlight that set you free for just a few glorious moments.


	15. Nose

**Shall reply to all your gorgeous reviews and messages that I haven't gotten to yet with vim and vigour tomorrow morning I swear. If only I didn't have to sleep... **

**Also, look out for DragonAceSg7 who will be (I think) be publishing a story that is Helen's reactions to these notes :) She wrote a brilliant one for Moonlight and while her interpretations may not be exactly what I had in mind, I have no doubt that they will be amazing and mindblowing and heart melting!**

**Thank you for the reviews, they made me giggle instead of slap people today :D**

**xx**

* * *

N is for your nose as it burrows into my back just before you brush a soft kiss against my skin in the early morning light. You hum softly against me before beginning with that little squirm you always do. Then your nose trails up higher and higher until your lips find that spot where my neck meets my shoulders. You hold me that fraction tighter and, just as I think you're about to kiss me again, you hum once more and press your body against me.

N is for your nose, the precursor to morning cuddles.


	16. Olives

**Olives are gross. Really, really gross. **

**Thank you for the amazing reviews, seriously guys... And if you get a chance, go check out DragonAceSg7's companion fic to this with Helen's reactions, super cute :)**

**xx**

* * *

O is for the olives you pick off the pizza. Every single time. Even that other night before I left as we sat on the bed with a greasy box between us, you methodically picked off every single sliver of olive despite my best efforts to distract you. I can't understand why you hate them so very much considering how you used to steal mine straight from the martini glass but you always do it. If even a skerrick of your most loathed vegetable is left on your pizza, you sigh, roll your eyes and study the piece carefully as if unsure that it is still suitable for consumption.

Next time, when I suggest we order pizza without olives, can you tell me why you insist on having them on there? As much as I like seeing your nose scrunch as you concentrate on the decimation of the salty little circles, I hate them just as much as you and see no point in you dumping them all on my half.

O is for the olives that make me want to laugh at you and risk getting shot.


	17. Petals

**Here is the kooky :P Once again, a sincere thank you to all the reviews, the response to this fic is beyond what I'd ever imagined. **

**xx**

* * *

P is for the petals you tossed at me that day back at Oxford. There I was, sitting and minding my own business with the most beautiful girl in school beside me when I found myself covered in snow white petals. You giggled as if I was the most amusing thing you'd seen in years before tossing another handful at me. I didn't particularly mind though when you pitched forward with laughter, your head coming to a stop on my shoulder as your hand landed on my upper thigh.

Of course, a small part of me was wondering why you'd decided to interrupt what had been, until that point rather peaceful morning for both of us and why you'd taken it upon yourself to destroy such innocent little flowers but the look on your face as I scooped up the petals in my lap and sprinkled them over you was priceless. I half thought you intended to pin me to the ground and make me beg for mercy. I wouldn't have. I'd have been too stunned at the sight of you leaning over me with that gleam in your eye I am now familiar with. I have no doubt that if you had acted on the indignation that coloured your cheeks for a second, we'd have had to marry within the month. Naturally, you giggled once more before swiping up a few more flowers to attack me with and the moment was gone but now, as you hover over me some evenings (and some mornings, afternoons and... well, any time of the day really) I can't help but see the grin you flashed me after shoving a handful of petals down the back of my shirt.

P is for the petals that I one day hope to shower you in. Just for the hell of it.


	18. Quivering

**You are all as amazing as David Tennant and Catherine Tate in Much Ado About Nothing. Actually, _better_. **

**xx**

* * *

Q is for quivering, the soft shudder of your hair as you turn your head, the flutter of your eyelashes against my cheek, the halted intake of breath when I kiss your brow. You are a quiverer darling. In my arms, by my side, even from across the room you quiver in the most subtle way that I sometimes think only I can see it. Your fingers flutter from time to time, over your cheek, through your hair and even within my own. Your laugh can even quiver some days, the gentle chuckle becoming high and breathy as your lower lip shakes in the most enticing way.

I love watching you quiver, it makes my heart flop about in my chest. I could watch you quiver and shake all day long.

Q is for the quiver you set in my heart.


	19. River

**BAH! Some people are too clever for their own good... Can I also put out a request for anyone who thinks they've got their Sanctuary timeline down pat to send me a message, I have some serious questions re: the Worth affair that I can't seem to unriddle...**

**Also, can I just put out there how amazing 'Breach' is as an episode? I totally forgot about its epicness until I was rewatching the last few minutes of it for a scene that turned out to be in For King and Country... So amazing... Like all of you! Nice segway, yah?**

**xx**

* * *

R is for the river we went skinny dipping in the other month. You looked spectacular under the moon light, so free and happy I wanted to build a hut on the bank so that we could stay there forever. It matters not that it was only a few minutes from the main building of the Sanctuary or that we were interrupted by Heinrich and his wolfgirl because for that one hour you were a creature of the forest who allowed me to hold her as she laughed at the fishes scurrying from us.

I know we've lived through a lot in our lives but that brief period of time was something special. I rarely get to see you that relaxed and free, even when it is just you and I. It's something I endeavour to get from you more regularly when I get back regardless of how frustrating you may find my attempts to pull you away from your work.

R is for the river that gave me your laughter.


	20. Snowman

S is for your snowman, the most hideously unattractive creature in history. It came no higher than my waist, fell over as you tried to put the eyes on and involved far too much mud to be truly classed as a snowman but for your first attempt, I thought it very admirable.

When you first told me you'd never done such things, I have to admit I was shocked. I hated doing it but it was a past time my sisters insisted on. I had always thought that every child made snowman at Christmas so it never occurred to me to ask why you always studied the creations with such joy as we walked through the frosty park. And how on earth did you know that I knew how to create one? You just turned to me and instructed me to teach you as if it were the most normal thing in the world! I, in my youth and affection for you thought nothing of ruining my brand new gloves for a quick demonstration but then, after seeing the joy light up your little face, shrouded as it was in furs, I couldn't stop myself from continuing to help you even if you were determined to do it on your own.

S is for the snow man you built with so much enthusiasm you changed my thoughts on the subject for a great many years.


	21. Tulips

**Teensy bit melancholy with this one. Gotta spice up things up, especially considering the next chapter :P**

**Y'all are amazing and mindblowing, as per usual. I just can't believe how supportive you've been of this silly little fic...**

**xx**

* * *

T is for the tulips you left on my bedside when I was delirious because of the blood. I had been drifting in and out of consciousness, certain that I was dying when suddenly the fresh smell hit me, forcing me to open my eyes. The bright red and yellow flowers were the first thing I saw with my new eyes, clear and crisp in the dim light.

It took me several long minutes to puzzle out what they were doing on my bedside table but then I heard the soft shuffle of your feet outside my door and it all fell into place. I was touched by the thought and although they weren't something I'd ever get for anyone but you, I couldn't help but think them truly beautiful.

T is for the tulips that woke me from the gates of hell.


	22. Undergarments

**Less than a week to go! How amazing is that! Hugs to you all, reading your reviews brightened my day in the best way so thank you all so very much :)**

**xx**

* * *

U is for the undergarments I only once caught a glimpse of. You were dancing, a little tipsy and a lot happy, gliding around your library with a soft giggle that I've never been able to forget. You twirled and pranced and, with an artful kick of your leg, managed to give me a tantalizing glance at your stocking clad knees.

Of course, now I have seen much more than a clothed kneecap but the image remains vivid in my mind. I adore your bare skin, the way it feels pressed against mine under thick quilts but I dreamt of that knee for years. Of the slender calf turning into a delicate kneecap...

Never in all my life had I been so aroused by such a simple thing. From then on though, your knees became the object of my fascination. It seems silly now, looking back on it all but it was all those layers. You were always covered and swathed from head to toe so that single glance at what was practically bare flesh was more than my mind could properly comprehend. It was more than I ever expected to see of you and while I never dreamt of anything higher than your kneecap (well, not regularly), I quickly decided that your stockings were my enemy, something they have proven themselves to be time and time again.

U is for the undergarments that captivated my imagination and still give me no end of frustration.


	23. Vienna

**I'm sure you all knew this one was coming :P I had no choice, really...**

**Again, unwavering love for you all, still blowing my mind!**

**xx**

* * *

V is for (naturally) Vienna. The place where dreams came true.

Sort of.

We may not have gotten very far but I did win a kiss from you willingly and you shared a bed with me. I think you liked being so improper with me, enjoyed how it felt to be ensconced with a man you were not attached to in any way in a hotel room without the knowledge of any one else. Despite the impropriety of the situation, you clung to me as if it would save your reputation.

I'll be honest, I did truly consider trying to push my luck and your skirts up. I could feel in the quiver of your body that you would have been receptive to such an action but part of me knew, as wonderful as it would have been to claim you then and there, it wouldn't last. I desperately wanted to take you for my own but I wasn't after just one night. I wanted you forever Helen and I knew that that night you wouldn't have been able to give me what I truly needed.

So I held you tight to my chest and fell asleep dreaming of what it would be like to fall asleep like that every night for the rest of our very long lives. You drifted off quickly, exhausted from our day chasing electric abnormals around the city. Your skin still tingled against mine and never in all my years have I felt quite that happy. Well, that's not true in as much as there have been several moments in the past few months that have rivalled that moment but I like to think that was the moment I decided I had to woo you come hell or high water.

V is for Vienna, for the start of our love affair (even if it was a little one-sided back then).


	24. Winter

**W is for what a loser because I totally forgot to post this last night. But, on the upside I did have a dream about RyRo. **

**Happy Mother's Day to all those for whom it is still Mother's Day, hope everyone got spoiled rotten or spoiled their mother :)**

**Again, sorry for being such a dud...**

**xx**

* * *

W is for winter, the season of stolen kisses by fireplaces and copious amounts of brandy (or cognac, or whatever we could get our hands on). Winter has always been our season. It was when we met, when I kissed you under the mistletoe and, I am hoping when something else of great significance will occur (because I cannot wait for spring).

Our first winter together (and I don't mean the one we met) was something special to me. Staying in your home with no one but the servants to chastise use was a truly unique experience. I never knew just how grand an affair Christmas could be with someone you loved by your side. We did nothing, the entire time, simply lounging about without a care in the world and it was glorious. We spoke of lofty ideas and ludicrous plans and you wore that delectable purple dress. That was the night I couldn't keep myself from touching you, holding you, sneaking small moments until you finally gave in and flopped down (gracefully of course) next to me and let a delicate little hand rest on my thigh. Protest all you want darling but it was not my knee you were running your fingers up and down.

I'd tell you where things progressed to from there but, well, I'm certain you remember it just as well as I do. But I will say that the feel of you atop my lap, running your hands through my hair is one that makes me grin like the cat who got the cream even now.

W is for winter, the season of... oh god, that's far too clichéd, I cannot possibly say it for all it may be true.


	25. Xentriial

**Firstly, I just wanna clear up some confusion. The phrase Nikola couldn't bring himself to say was 'the season of love'. Dearest, darling DragonAceSg7 (who's fic is amazing and you should all go read) pointed out to me how weird it sounded so kudos to her for being the only one to point it out to me :P **

**And yes, I cheated. I was not going to write about a xylophone. Or anything X-treme.**

**And I'm sorry about the melancholy.**

**xx**

* * *

X is for the Xentriial that tried to kill us in the Amazon. Never have I both loved and hated an abnormal more than that particular beastie. Its pheromones were painfully potent and kept me on my toes for those horrendous three days in which we both threw ourselves at each other time and time again. It was my dream turned nightmare.

The lust was excruciating and then when you pinned me to a tree and proceeded to undress I was certain that we were in hell. I wanted you more than I had ever imagined I could and despite my rational brain blaming the situation on the Xentriial, the rest of me was more than willing to lose my hands in your red hair as I tugged you close for a sweet kiss that would no doubt have turned into the horizontal tango.

For all that those days deep in the forest were hard for me, nothing was worse than the look on your face when we arrived back in an actual township and the pheromones wore off. I couldn't tell if there was more disgust or fear in your eyes. I wanted to apologise for it all and I know it wasn't totally my fault but I can't help but think that if I'd found a way out of there earlier, things wouldn't have gotten as close as they did. If I hadn't been so excited about spending a few days alone with you in the forest I might have paid more attention to where we were headed and set up camp somewhere less secluded. Some stupid part of me chose the site so that no one would hear your screams of pleasure as I ravished you each night.

But that wasn't to be and I am glad. I can only think of how much worse things could have gotten if we'd actually gone that step further.

X is for the Xentriial that reminded me that bedding you would never be enough for me.


	26. Yeti

**Holy moly we are so closed to finished! This is crazy :D Really, truly love you all. Am still consistently being blown away :)**

**xx**

* * *

Y is for the yeti. I know he's actually a sasquatch but Y isn't the easiest of all letters to use.

So, the sasquatch. I think I might actually miss him and I know that you most certainly do. I see that gleam in your eye when someone mentions him or when your tea isn't quite right. He was your friend and I do feel bad that I didn't actually get to know him. He was, while I was absent, a constant by your side from what I can tell and I really ought to have thanked him for that.

You don't deserve to ever be alone darling.

So Y is for the yeti-esque creature who cared for you in my absence, something for which I shall always be grateful.


	27. Zebra

**And here we are. The last letter of the alphabet. Have no fear, tomorrow you will get an epilogue just to see how everything pans out for our two lovers :)**

**Huge, incomprehensible thanks to all who have reviewed this story. It has been the definition of a wild success for me and I am just overwhelmed by the kind words and support you've all given.**

**This last one is my baby, I'm ridiculously fond of it so I do hope you all like it just as much as you have the other chapters!**

***insert gigantic Teslen-y, season 5-y hug here***

**xx**

* * *

Z is for Zebra. Because Zebra's can change their stripes, not just their suits.

Growing up, I was always taught to believe in marriage and the sanctity of such an action. At a young age I did decide it wasn't for me but none the less, my parents expected it of me. I remember loathing the idea, the concept of being tied to a woman who wouldn't understand my work made my skin crawl. I thought it for lesser beings, those who were affected not by great understanding of complex matters but instead suffered through mediocrity.

I was pretentious and insufferable, I know and I remained that way for a great many years. Marriage was not for me. Ever.

And then one day I went to Oxford, another institution who wouldn't understand me and wouldn't appreciate what I had to offer. So it was with disdain I entered my education there, with the firm belief that I was above the emotions that drove mere mortals. For several months I stuck to my beliefs, completely certain in myself.

Until I met you.

You were bright and beautiful and challenged acceptable boundaries and were my equal in ways I never thought I'd find. For a time, I tried to stick to my guns, grasping onto whatever shreds of those foolish notions I could remembered between fantasies of making you laugh in delight.

It didn't happen all at once, in fact it took decades for it to really sink in but, from the first moment I heard your hearty laugh across a crowded room, my stripes began to change.

That which had defined my person for so many years fell away bit by bit, leaving instead a man who could care, who could love and, more importantly, who wanted to love.

I dabbled in others and what they could provide me but it was never quite enough. You were this incomparable creature to whom no one could match up to in my eyes. Of course, you were not perfect but in many ways it was your flaws that made me love you even more. The way you snort softly when you laugh, the way you can't resist humming after the final bite of your meal, even the way you fidget over a cup of tea. You aren't perfect, not by any means but if you were, you wouldn't be my Helen, the woman who showed me what love really is.

Our life and our love is made up of more than twenty six golden moments but in some ways they do not matter. Right now, I am focused on the future, our future.

So, Z is for will you marry me? Love of my life, apple of my eye, my darling Helen. Will you do me the utmost honour and become my wife? Because I am, in some strange way, your very own Zebra.


	28. Epilogue

**I cannot even begin to thank everyone who has reviewed and supported me through this silly little fic. The list is far too long. **

**You've all been no end of help and your reviews have been memorable to say the least (a certain lovely someone started each of her reviews praise beginning with the letter of the fic and others have issued death threats while the idea of cloning Nikola has been brought up 25/26 times as has the notion of Helen being one bloody lucky woman) and the fact that this is currently my most popular fic to date is mindblowing. I think you're all just plain nuts...**

**Anyway, thank you all, once again. This has been insane but I hope it helped to tide everyone over until we get some news about Sanctuary next month. **

**xx**

* * *

Nikola strolled through the halls of the Sanctuary, his heart beating wildly. It had been like that since he first sat down to write all 26 notes but now it seemed somehow more terrifying. Although he knew his mind should have been on all the delightfully wicked promises she'd written in the highly detailed letter she'd put in his pack. Just thinking about the battle plan she meticulously set out for her 'welcome home' made him shiver and it had been one of the driving forces that had kept him on track for the past 27 days.

Now, not so much.

He had every right to be nervous, he reasoned as he rounded the corner that led to the corridor of their bedroom. Technically it was her bedroom but... well, he was an optimist. Sort of. Plus he had his own bedside table stocked with wine and the trinkets he'd written to her about. And for all her insistence that they date and retain separate quarters he hadn't slept in his own bed in more than a month.

Taking a deep breath, he slowed ever so slightly.

The door loomed up ahead, dark, solid and foreboding. It was silly, she wasn't going to push him away, she wasn't going to kick his ass to kingdom come. She loved him, he reminded himself. They were in love, even if she thought it was a little fast, he wasn't going to be greeted with a gun. If worst came to worst, they could simply grab her letter and follow the instructions word by word until all thoughts of bad puns about Zebra's left their minds and they fell into the boneless stupor he had so missed these past few weeks.

It was going to be fine.

With his new found mantra in his mind, Nikola grasped the door knob firmly, turning it as slowly as he dared.

The room on the other side was dark, the blinds drawn but still he could make out that the room was, surprisingly enough, empty. For a second he just stood there, blinking dumbly before sighing heavily. He went to leave the room, heart heavy only to catch a glimpse of something against the dark coverlet. It was a square, small and white.

Interest peaking, Nikola absently swung the door shut before striding forwards, scooping up the paper. He chuckled, running a single finger across the front where his name was written in elaborate cursive that could have belonged only to her. Closing his eyes, he brought the note to his nose, inhaling deeply.

He knew he must look like a fool, smiling so broadly his cheeks were hurting but he was home and nothing could dampen his happiness at the fact. Except maybe one thing but he was still pretending to be an optimist so was refusing to think about that little, niggling (see: all consuming) fear that was chipping away at the already failing cheer.

Clearing his throat, Nikola turned the paper over, fingers trembling as he slowly unfolded it with far more care than it probably needed.

_Mr. Tesla,_

_I feel it only appropriate to answer your question in the same manner in which it was delivered._

_Yes._

_I love you. _

_Helen._

_PS: You still look hot._

He couldn't help it, it was just the sheer joy of the moment buzzing through him that made him do it, the relief allowing him to jump three foot and punch the air without a thought to dignity. A breathy laugh escaped his lips as he landed, eyes devouring the short message again and again before he turned, collapsing to the bed with another, more substantial bark of laughter and a spinning head.

He held the note to his chest, grinning like a maniac for a brief second until he became aware of another chuckle coming from within the room.

On alert in an instant, he bolted upright, eyes scanning the still dark room until his gaze fell to a luscious figure pressed into the wall beside the door.

How the hell had he missed that?

She was grinning madly at him, love shining in her eyes as she slowly stepped away from the wall and towards him.

He stood quickly, eyes trained on her face as he too crossed the room, wrapping his arms around her tightly the moment she was within reach. For a second he paused, half expecting her to talk but she grabbed his face, pulling it down until their lips met and he remembered just how little words mattered to them most days. Communication was all about quality for them, not quantity. Though it was also a little about sex, it was sort of how they did things considering her British tenancies and the fact that the 'children' referred to him as an emotional cripple.

Nikola worked his hardest to let every emotion he was feeling show in his kiss, his passion and utter bliss going unchecked as she rose on her toes, responding with all she had. His hands ran down her silk clad body, revelling in the fact that she was his and wearing his favourite little green number. The fact that she had chosen to give herself to him still made no sense to his mind. Or maybe it was more that she had chosen him.

She walked him backwards, lips never leaving his even as he fell onto the bed. She simply moved with him, crawling atop his body as her hands sunk into his hair.

Nikola rolled them, pressing her into the mattress before finally breaking the kiss, looking down at her, heart about ready to burst.

"I love you Helen Magnus," he murmured softly, watching as her blue eyes darkened and she chuckled.

"I love you Nikola Tesla," she replied, grinning from ear to ear. "Or perhaps Nikola Magnus-Tesla."

"Minx," he growled, swallowing her chuckle as she wrapped herself around him.

"Your minx," she corrected breathlessly. "Always yours."

"Always," he agreed, kissing once more to seal the deal.

Always.


End file.
